The present disclosure is related generally to position sensing devices, and more specifically to a position sensing device for an automatic plumbing fixture.
Position sensing automated devices, such as automatic faucets or drinking fountains, utilize position sensors built into the structure of the faucet to determine the position of a user relative to the metal fixture of the faucet. When the user is closer than a certain distance, the faucet activates and begins dispensing water. Similar arrangements are also utilized in drinking fountains and other plumbing fixtures.
A common type of position sensing device used in these arrangements is a capacitive based sensor. The capacitive based sensor detects a capacitance between the metal fixture of the faucet and the person approaching or leaving the fixture. The strength of the capacitance varies depending on the distance between the person and the fixture according to known principles. In this way, a capacitance probe contacting the fixture can sense the capacitance and determine the position of the person.